Cross Battle
by NewbieFanficter
Summary: This is just me making possible characters for BBCTB.


**Battle Entrance**

Whatever. Let's just end this.

To think I would fight again.

Be consumed by Death.

 **Partner Interactions**

 ** _Noel_**

Noel: After this battle, I will make a good meal.

Makoto: So you cook huh. I want to try it.

 **K.O**

Noel: Here it is.

Makoto: W-WHAT IS THIS THING?!

 _ **MAKOTO**_

 _ **NOEL**_

 _ **WIN**_

 **FINISH**

Noel: I just created this one by mixing everything in the fridge.

Makoto: This is the first time in my life I don't want to eat something.

 _ **Rachel**_

Rachel: The Great Seal in the Far Side of the World, such self-sacrifice...

Makoto: I grieve it but I don't regret it Observator.

 **K.O**

Makoto: Are all Observators this cryptic?

Rachel: I wonder whom do you mean?

Makoto: Whatever.

 _ **MAKOTO**_

 _ **RACHEL**_

 _ **WIN**_

 **FINISH**

Rachel: Well, unfortunately, this has been a short battle. Such shame.

Makoto: An unpredictable style of battle. It's like seeing Elizabeth with an aristocratic tone.

 _ **Ragna**_

Makoto: You seem to carry a great burden into your back.

Ragna: Nothing I can't handle.

 **K.O**

Ragna: Heh. Is this all you got?

Makoto: Such disappointment.

 ** _RAGNA_**

 ** _MAKOTO_**

 ** _WIN_**

 **FINISH**

Makoto: You should be careful Ragna the Bloodedge, or you will end up breaking.

Ragna: Don't mind me. I will just walk forward.

 ** _Izanami_**

Makoto: Those who challenge Death are fools.

Izanami: Let's show them how futile their struggle is.

 **(-)**

Izanami: Will you stand by my side, Makoto?

Makoto: Of course. I promise to stand by your side until the end Imperator.

 **K.O**

Izanami: Foolishness. Lie on the ground and never wake up.

Makoto: Death is the equalizer of all things. You can't escape.

 ** _MAKOTO_**

 ** _IZANAMI_**

 ** _WIN_**

 **(-)**

 **K.O**

Makoto: Good grief. (Pats her head). Since when are you the insecure type, Izanami?

Izanami: To think I would get my head stroked. Why...?

 _ **MAKOTO**_

 _ **IZANAMI**_

 _ **WIN**_

 **FINISH**

Makoto: Death is the end of all things. To challenge two of them.

Izanami: Leave them be Makoto. Jesters like them are necessary for our amusement.

 **(-)**

Izanami: My path is craved through corpses and only death awaits. Why do you keep being at my side?

Makoto: I just have the feeling you don't want to be alone. That is enough for me.

Izanami:...Idiot.

 _ **Yu Narukami**_

Makoto: So you are the new Wild Card. Show me your power.

Yu: My bonds are my power. Izanagi!

 **K.O**

Makoto: Maybe it was a bit too much.

Yu: This wasn't even a battle.

 _ **YU**_

 _ **MAKOTO**_

 _ **WIN**_

 **Finish**

Makoto: If one Wild Card can create miracles..

Yu: There is no way two of us can lose.

 _ **Aigis**_

Makoto: I'm counting on you again Aigis.

Aigis: This time I'll protect you.

 **K.O**

Aigis: Target eliminated.

Makoto: So it seems. Now we can talk.

 _ **Makoto**_

 _ **Aigis**_

 _ **Win**_

 **Finish**

Aigis: Requesting to patrol the surrounding area immediately.

Makoto: So you want to take a walk with me, right? This brings me back memories.

 ** _Akihiko_**

Makoto: How did you get so buff Senpai?

Akihiko: A great journey in the mountains Leader.

 **K.O**

Akihiko: Hahaha, this wasn't even a warm-up.

Makoto: Whatever, Senpai.

 _ **Makoto**_

 _ **Akihiko**_

 _ **Win**_

 **Finish**

Makoto: Senpai, did you really fight a bear?

Akihiko: Yes, while I was training. Do you want to hear more?

Makoto: Whatever.

 ** _Labrys_**

Makoto: Let's do our best, Aigis's big sister.

Labrys: I can't shame myself in front of Aigis's important person.

 **K.O**

Labrys: Did you see?

Makoto: Indeed, you really are sisters.

 _ **Makoto**_

 _ **Labrys**_

 _ **Win**_

 **Finish**

Makoto: Labrys, can I entrust Aigis to you?

Labrys: Don't worry. Also don't say such gloomy things.

 _ **Mitsuru**_

Makoto: The two Leaders of S.E.E.S together Senpai.

Mitsuru: Defeat is not acceptable.

 **K.O**

Mitsuru: Execution complete.

Makoto: I feel pity for our enemies

 _ **Makoto**_

 _ **Mitsuru**_

 _ **Win**_

 **Finish**

Makoto: By the way Senpai, what is that outfit?

Mitsuru: This is a combat suit made to fight, why do you ask?

Makoto:...Nothing important.

 _ **Orie**_

Makoto: Let's take control of the fight.

Orie: The first strike always win.

 **K.O**

Orie: The enemy is down.

Makoto: Hopefully forever.

 _ **Makoto**_

 _ **Orie**_

 _ **Win**_

 **Finish**

Makoto: That summon is Tanathos. Your immutable guardian...

Orie: Yes. Why do you look at it with sadness in your eyes?

 _ **Vatista**_

Makoto: Hey, wake up. The enemy is here!

Vatista: *Yawn* Alright.

 **K.O**

Vatista: Let's go back to sleep. 'zzzz'

Makoto: Me too. 'zzzzz'.

 _ **Makoto**_

 _ **Vatista**_

 _ **Win**_

 **Finish**

Vatista: One day I fell asleep in the middle of the city.

Makoto: What coincidence. I fell asleep in Port Island's train.

 _ **Weiss**_

Makoto: Another Ice Heiress? Do they multiply?

Weiss: It's Heir-wait you said it correctly.

 **K.O**

Weiss: An obvious result.

Makoto: Whatever Heiress.

 _ **Makoto**_

 _ **Weiss**_

 _ **Win**_

 **Finish**

Makoto: You were holding your potential back there. Why?

Weiss: I don't know what are you talking about. This was me at full power.

 _ **Makoto and Izanami vs Ragna and Yu**_.

Izanami: Big Brother, I have brought my loved one home.

Makoto: Hello brother-in-law. I have received your sister, no objections.

Ragna: Drop dead. Both of you.

Yu: If Nanako brought a boy home. (Izanagi changes to Izanagi-no-Okami) Never?!.

 **K.O**

Makoto: I'm afraid our little joke went too far.

Izanami: It was a joke?

 _ **MAKOTO**_

 _ **IZANAMI**_

 _ **WIN**_

 _ **Makoto vs Yu**_

Makoto: Let's see if you have surpassed me Yu Narukami.

Yu: My predecessor, I can't lose here.

 **K.O**

Makoto: What is the World but a small part of the Universe.

 _ **Makoto vs Aigis**_

Makoto: I shall test how far you have reached with my gift.

Aigis: I will show you. Athena!

 _ **K.O**_

Makoto: You have reached far but not enough.

 ** _Shadow Operatives_**

Makoto: To think four members of S.E.E.S would stand in the scene. How funny.

Aigis: Affirmative. This is what is called a 'joyful reunion'.

Akihiko: Then let's start the fight.

Mitsuru: Don't let your guard down Akihiko.

 **K.O**

Makoto: There it is, the reason why I was the Field Leader of S.E.E.S.


End file.
